


Sleep

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Angela is an early riser, and Fareeha is decidedly not. It manages to work out anyway, of course.





	Sleep

Fareeha looked soft, peaceful, when she was sleeping. The hardness instilled by her military training faded, revealing the sweet girl who had always wanted to be just like her mother. In some ways, she reminded Angela of Ana, but in many ways, the two were strikingly different. Although she had gone on to become the staunch protector she'd dreamed of being, Angela liked her best like this, at rest. Smiling to herself, she reached across to brush a lock of hair away from Fareeha's face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. Fareeha frowned.

“Don't do that,” she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

“Do what?” Angela said, projecting a tone of innocence.

“You're watching me sleep,” she said, her tone accusatory and her eyes still closed.

“Oh, you're asleep, are you?” said Angela, an undercurrent of laughter running through her words.

“I was.” She pouted, her eyes still firmly shut. Angela smiled, leaning across to press a kiss to her forehead.

“It's morning, sleepy,” she said, then paused before adding, “I love you.”

Fareeha sighed.

“I love you too,” she said, cracking her eyes open. She sighed again before adding, “I also love sleep.”

“I know,” said Angela, smiling as Fareeha met her eyes, “More than you love me, perhaps?”

“It's close,” Fareeha teased, letting her eyes drift shut again, “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long,” she said, shrugging with one shoulder, “I didn't mean to wake you.”

Fareeha hummed, a flat tone of disbelief.

“I love you,” Angela said, an involuntary smile splitting her face.

“But not enough to let me sleep?” Fareeha said, smiling too despite herself.

Angela made an exaggeratedly thoughtful face, raising her hand to her chin.

“I'll consider it,” she said.

“You're lucky I love you too,” Fareeha said, pulling her closer for a kiss and then wrapping her arms around her, trapping her against her chest.

“Am I being trapped?” Angela said, twisting so she could rest her head against Fareeha's shoulder.

“Yes,” she said, shifting her grip, “Go to sleep. I'm very comfy.”

Angela laughed, pressing her lips to Fareeha's neck.

“You are,” she admitted, burying her face against her chest.

Fareeha's arms soon slackened around her as she drifted back to sleep, and Angela smiled. She could easily have moved, left the bed and done something else, but she chose to stay there, warm and safe in her sleepy lover's arms. 


End file.
